Avancer
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Une silhouette, seule. Sur un banc, au bord d'un chemin. Au bord de sa vie, qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Quand on tombe, il faut se relever. Parce que la vie le mérite.


Cette fiction va peut-être vous surprendre, j'en suis désolée à l'avance.  
>J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira.<p>

Avant de vous laisser en profiter pleinement, je tiens tout de même à écrire ici un mot de remerciement, à tous ceux qui ont aidé, qui ont contribué à ce que cette petite nouvelle apparaisse. Je vous expliquerai tout plus bas, mais je tiens quand même à laisser ces noms ici.  
>Alors, merci, merci, merci mille fois à vous. A Anna et Mikau, qui ont été là dès le début à veiller sur moi pour être sûr que je ne m'effondrerai pas. A Shuu, Marion, Célia. A Hikariki-chan, ma si adorable bêta-lectrice à qui j'en ai fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. A tous ceux de ZdC, qui peut-être lirons ça un jour. Vous avez été supers. A ma voisine de math, un de ces jours faudra que je lui dise que lire dans les pensées, c'est pas permis normalement. A ma voisine des autres cours, qui me soutient autant qu'elle le peut. A une autre amie de ma classe, qui a aussi su prononcer des mots qui ont pu guérir une partie de la plaie.<br>A ce si gentil jeune homme qui a su me tendre la main pour m'aider à avancer.  
>A toi aussi, Olivier. Si un jour tu vois ça. Dans un sens, tu m'as aidé.<p>

Il y aurait encore beaucoup de noms à marquer, mais je crains de ne pas avoir suffisament de temps et d'espace, je crois. Alors tous ceux qui lirons cette fic et comprendront vraiment ce qu'elle signifie parce qu'ils me connaissent, eh bien... merci. Merci d'avoir été là.  
>Vous m'avez sauvée, dans un sens, et je vous en serait reconnaissante, à vie. Je vous aime, tous.<p>

Maintenant, chers lecteurs, eh bien je vous laisse avec la fanfic. Pour ceux qui se demandent, tout est écrits à la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Roxas poussa un profond soupir.<br>Il savait qu'il lui fallait bouger. Il ne pouvait rester éternellement ici, assis sur ce banc, à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Même s'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Même s'il faisait plutôt bon pour la saison. Même si le chant du vent dans les feuilles était agréable.

…  
>Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force.<br>Cela devait faire deux heures au moins qu'il avait quitté son appartement, ne supportant plus la vision de ces lieux qui suscitaient autant de souvenirs.  
>Des bons, des mauvais.<br>Des douloureux. De la joie. Des pleurs, du soutient. De l'angoisse, du soulagement.  
>De l'amour.<br>Et de la souffrance.  
>Tout n'était plus que souffrance, maintenant.<p>

Alors, il avait pris le bus.  
>Puis un autre, et encore un autre.<br>Puis il avait marché. Marché. Marché.  
>Et marché, encore. Et encore. Et puis, quand il en avait eu marre, qu'il avait eu mal aux pieds, il avait encore marché. Et marché. Encore. Et encore.<br>Il avait fini par atterrir dans ce parc.  
>Il n'avait rien de particulier. C'était un parc comme les autres, avec ses arbres, ses buissons. Sa terre, son herbe, et ses petits chemins où courraient les joggeurs, et ses bancs où certains laissaient passer le temps.<br>Il y en avait un, vide, au détour d'un sentier, qui semblait l'appeler. Lui hurler de s'approcher.  
>D'offrir du temps au temps.<br>Il n'avait pas résisté longtemps à l'invitation.

Assis là, il avait alors laissé ses pensées voguer au gré des souvenirs qui s'écoulaient, à la fois heureux et douloureux.  
>Un sourire.<br>Le même, et pourtant différent à chaque fois. Avec cette fossette, sur la joue.  
>Ce regard brun pailleté d'or qu'il aimait tant détailler.<br>Ces cheveux châtains, qu'il aimait décoiffer pour l'énerver.  
>Tout cela, et bien plus encore, reformait dans son esprit un portrait à l'image si nette qu'il comprit que les digues allaient céder.<br>Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que son visage soit inondé.

À l'intérieur, il sentait son cœur se comprimer dans un étau impitoyable, comme si quelqu'un le lui broyait en ce moment même.  
>Conscient qu'il ne servirait à rien de fuir, il laissa son dos venir se coller contre le bois du banc, le visage entre les mains, et s'ouvrit au flot de souvenirs qui menaçait de l'engloutir.<br>Ce fut terrible.  
>Comme un raz-de-marée qui vous submerge, puis vous entraîne, ne vous laissant que très peu d'espoir d'échapper à la noyade.<br>Sauf que lui savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

Un sourire. Des yeux qui se plissent, comme une invitation.  
>Des dialogues, des rires. Des instants de bonheur partagés.<br>De la complicité, une amitié bien soudée.  
>Une métamorphose.<br>Un détail qui change. Lentement.  
>Une coulée de lave, trop profonde pour être remarquée tout de suite. Mais qui change les frondaisons d'un être, petit à petit. Et quand on comprend, il est trop tard.<br>Une déclaration. Faite en silence. Pas un mot, juste deux souffles profonds, deux regards qui conversent.

Et du bonheur. Énorme, incroyable. Infini.  
>Inespéré.<br>Trois années de bonheur – et quelques autres sentiments, bien sûr.  
>Trois années jalonnées de milliers de sourires qui avaient réchauffé son cœur, réconforté son âme.<br>Et puis, la douleur.  
>Soudaine, vive. Cruelle.<br>Comme un bain d'acide versé sur la plaie déjà ouverte depuis longtemps par l'angoisse.

Il le sentait depuis longtemps que quelque chose n'allait plus. Il le voyait dans son attitude. Dans sa façon de regarder le vide. D'éviter le moindre contact, de ne plus autant vouloir le voir.  
>Et puis, finalement, il le lui avait dit.<br>Il était amoureux d'une autre personne.  
>Leur meilleure amie.<p>

Et maintenant, il était là. Le visage dans les paumes, les coudes sur les genoux, incapable d'arrêter le torrent de ses larmes, ni le tourbillon de ses pensées.  
>La seule chose qui y parvint fut une main.<br>Une main plutôt grande, chaude. Banale.  
>Posée sur son épaule.<p>

Il ne bougea pas, tandis que celui auquel la main appartenait prenait place à côté de lui. Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent, puis Roxas sentit cette main bouger.  
>L'inconnu lui frottait doucement le dos, dans le but évident de le réconforter.<br>Un très long moment passa, sans un mot, sans un bruit, sauf celui de ses sanglots, et les quelques murmures réconfortants de son consoleur.  
>Enfin, une vois grave s'éleva.<p>

— Tu as envie d'en parler? Ça te soulagera peut-être…

C'était une belle voix. Calme, douce. Qui l'invitait à ouvrir son cœur s'il le désirait. Qui lui offrait, peut-être, une possibilité de commencer à guérir.  
>Avec un soupir, il se laissa aller.<p>

— Il s'appelle Hayner…

Il ignora combien de temps il parla, mais cela lui sembla des heures. À la fin, il avait la gorge aussi sèche qu'un parchemin.  
>Il avait tout revécu, avec cet inconnu. Chaque détail, chaque sourire, il les lui avait offerts, sans même le regarder, sans doute par pudeur.<br>Et l'inconnu avait écouté. Sans rien dire, ni commenter.  
>Sans juger. Présence discrète et imposante à la fois, il semblait incarner celui qui le retenait par le col au bord de ce gouffre, dans lequel il menaçait de tomber à chaque instant.<br>Il tentait de se retenir, autant qu'il le pouvait. De retenir la vague qui menaçait à nouveau de l'engloutir, alors qu'il la pensait évacuée.  
>L'inconnu à ses côtés dut comprendre son visage crispé, car la main posée dans son dos glissa jusqu'à son épaule pour l'entourer encore un peu. Pour lui offrir un peu de chaleur humaine, celle qui lui faisait tant défaut à l'heure actuelle.<br>Un murmure parvint à son oreille.

— Pleurs. Ne te retiens pas. Pour l'instant, tu en as besoin.

Alors il céda, à nouveau.  
>Il se laissa aller, pleurant contre l'épaule de cet inconnu, qui se contenait pour l'instant d'essayer de le consoler, en lui offrant une présence sur laquelle se reposer.<br>Il crut l'entendre murmurer, un instant. Un souffle silencieux, presque inaudible.  
>«Tu n'es pas seul.»<br>Une éternité plus tard, ses hoquets finirent par se calmer. Lentement, il récupéra une respiration plus profonde, moins saccadée. Alors l'inconnu desserra lentement son étreinte, comme hésitant de ce qu'il fallait faire.  
>Ce fut Roxas qui parla, presque en chuchotant.<p>

— Désolé…  
>— De quoi? releva son interlocuteur. De pleurer? T'y peux rien, c'est normal. D'être blessé? C'est pas toi, c'est ce Hayner qui a fait ça. D'avoir besoin d'aide?<p>

Un instant, un souffle.  
>Une pause qui le fait espérer et angoisser à la fois.<p>

— La aussi, tu n'y peux rien. Dans cette situation, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es faible. Je sais que tu n'es pas faible. Ça se voit dans tes yeux. Je sais que tu penses que tu vas te briser, mais crois-moi, ça n'est pas le cas.  
>— Mais ça fait mal… si mal…<br>— Je sais. Crois-moi, je te comprends. Je sais à quel point ça fait mal. JE sais que tu as l'impression que l'on est en train de te broyer quelque chose, là.

Une main posée sur son cœur fit tressailler le jeune homme. Mais il eut à peine le temps de s'étonner que l'autre reprenait.

— La personne que tu aimais le plus au monde a décidé de partir, de t'oublier. Il va te rayer de sa vie, recommencé avec une autre. À toi de faire de même. Tu as mal parce qu'on t'a planté une épée dans la part la plus fragile de ton être, mais tu n'en mourras pas. Pas si tu décides de te battre.

Il laissa planer un instant, avant de reprendre :

— La vie est un combat. Un combat dur, sans fin. Il y a des moments où tu es heureux, d'autres où tu saignes horriblement. Dans ces instants là, tu as envie de tout laisser tomber. Je le sais, je suis passé par là aussi. Mais crois-moi, tout ce que tu peux vivre vaut mille fois la douleur que tu es en train de subir. Si ça n'a pas marché aujourd'hui, c'est que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble. Alors, relève-toi et marche. C'est comme ça que tu rencontreras la personne pour qui tu es fait. En avançant.  
>— Je… je ne sais pas si j'en aurai la force, souffla doucement le blond.<p>

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son interlocuteur sourire.

— Je sais. On a tous besoin d'aide au départ. D'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. D'une béquille avec laquelle avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'on se soit pleinement relevé, qu'on ait arrêté de boiter. Si tu veux, je serais cette béquille.

Il eut à peine le temps d'assimiler la phrase que l'inconnu le lâcha.  
>Un froid envahit la poitrine de Roxas, qui sentit l'appréhension s'emparer de lui. Il ne voulait pas que cet inconnu s'éloigne. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, là. Il sentait juste qu'il ne voulait pas que cet homme s'éloigne. C'était vital.<br>Un regard émeraude vint se ficher dans le sien, coupant court à toute pensée. Court-circuitant son cerveau.  
>L'inconnu s'était agenouillé pour venir le fixer au fin fond de ses pupilles, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Roxas eut le temps d'apercevoir d'immenses pics roux qui se dressaient sur sa tête, créant un agréable contraste avec ses pupilles, avant qu'il ne parle.<p>

— Je m'appelle Axel.  
>— Roxas, murmura-t-il doucement.<br>— Enchanté, Roxas, sourit son interlocuteur. Veux-tu faire un bout de chemin avec moi?

Il se releva tandis qu'il prononçait sa proposition, et agrémenta cette dernière d'une main tendue.  
>Roxas hésita, quelques instants. Il fixa cette main ouverte, qui représentait à présent presque tout dans son univers détruit.<br>Enfin, il prit une décision.

Avec un signe de tête affirmatif, il attrapa la main du jeune homme.  
>Il allait avancer.<p>

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, oui, c'est en effet mon histoire que j'ai écrite à la manière d'une fanfic. Celui que j'ai aimé pendant trois ans m'a effectivement quittée pour ma meilleure amie. Mais on n'est pas vraiment ici pour parler de ça.<br>C'est simplement que j'ai écrit cette histoire pour faire un pas de plus sur le chemin de la guérison. J'ai cru tomber dans un gouffre, et si ces quelques personnes que j'ai cité avant ne m'avaient pas rattrapée, je ne pense pas que je m'en serais sortie.  
>Du coup, je me suis plongée dans l'écriture pour m'en sortir, parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui m'aide à tenir la tête hors de l'eau, et j'ai écrit ça. Non seulement pour guérir, mais également pour montrer que la vie est un combat, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il faut se battre. Parce qu'il y aura toujours des moments de bonheur, même si on pense que tout est finit. Et enfin, j'ai aussi et surtout écrit ça pour remercier tout ceux qui sont nommés en haut.<br>Encore une fois, merci.  
>Infiniment.<p>

...  
>Review ? :3<em> (non, je rigole... je rigole, pas les tomates ! xD) <em>


End file.
